


#CUPKISS

by Tequila_Mockingbird



Series: Nordiques Fan Reaction [2]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Coming Out, Epistolary, Fans and Fandom, Meta, Other, Playing with Diegesis, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/pseuds/Tequila_Mockingbird
Summary: You searched #SCF2028/chrono





	#CUPKISS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



You searched #SCF2028/chrono

 **hockeysandwitch:** Strap in, folks of various genders, puck drops at 8 and I have nachos and fizzy apple juice #cupfinals28 #vegasstrong #wewillgetgame7ifitkillsus #SCF2028

-

 **pippalicious:** Will I make it thru this game???? Odds not great, my sister can have my Sockowski jersey when I die #SCF2028 #DiquesDiquesDiques #DiquesInSix

-

**labelleetlebattement:** Première année des nouveaux Nordiques pis on est dans la finale. Pince-moi, j't'en train d'rêver! J'ai rêvé d'ce jour toute ma vie, et voila. Diques encore!!!! #DiquesDiquesDiques #quebecencoreettoujours #SCF2028 #FCS2028 #QuebecNordiques

-

 **rocketsloth:** WHO’S PSYCHED, I’M PSYCHED, YOU’RE PSYCHED, AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! #GAMESIX #SCF2028 #STANLEYCUPISINTHEBUILDING

-

 **somethinggoldenknights:** Okay y’all all we need to do is survive tonight and then GAME SEVEN IS WAITING FOR US #VegasStrong #SCF2028 #KnightsDoItWithNobility

-

 **dirtyeightforthytwo:** Time zones are the woooorst!! I will be able to wake up early and watch most of the game at home, but by the 3rd period I’m going to need to go to work and rely on you guys to keep me updated!! #CupWatchIstanbul #WearingMyDiquesShirtToWork #SCF2028

-

 **xanaduel:** how much bourbon do i have here with me, you ask??? #enough #ihope #diquesinsix #scf2028 #cupwatch2k28

-

**diquefille:** je m’en tabernac, maman, j’ai BESOIN de voir le match ce soir, lâ. #matchsix #chantaltoujours #quebecencoreettoujours #scf2028

-

 **NHL-Official:**  Make sure to tune in for Game Six of the Stanley Cup Finals—the #puckdrops at 8! #SCF2028 #NHL #GameSix #QuebecNordiques #VegasGoldenKnights

-

 **Luckyluc3838:** #GameSix #MatchSix #OneMoreWin #DiquesInSix #LuckyLuc #LeVole #LeCadeau #QuebecSayQuoi #QuebecEncoreEtToujours #SCF2028

-

 **longhornsorshorthorns:** In the principle of root for whomever knocked you out… go Vegas, I guess? #spitewatching #GoStarsGo #vegasstrong #SCF2028

-

 **thisguyisNOToliverjackson:** Oh god I cannot even think about Chantal’s ribs after that game 4 hit, I know he’s gonna be on the ice tonight but yiiiiiiiikes watching him last game was painful #SCF2028 #quebecnordiques #cupfinals28

-

 **HeyHoHockey:** Ahhhhhh DID YOU SEE HOLLIS’S DAUGHTER AT THE GLASS SO CUUUUUUUUTE #SCF2028 #cupbaby #nowgetacupforthatbabysir #diquesinsix

-

 **RabbitRun:** Okay y’all ngl I teared up at the part of the national anthem when Musleh kisses his necklace #VegasStrong #SCF2028 #KnightsDoItWithNobility

-

 **queenofallshesurveys:** ready for our watch party!!!!! #DiquesDiquesDiques #SCF2028 #mybodyisreadyoliverjackson #QuebecSayQuoi

[image of six women in Quebec Nordiques shirts and shirseys, sitting together on a sofa holding champagne glasses up in a toast to the camera. One has a bowl of popcorn on her lap, and one has a small dog.]

-

 **Quebec-Nordiques:** Budnikov a marqué, il a accepté une superbe passe transversale de Claude Giroux et il a battu de vitesse Persson #MatchSix #QuebecNordiques #VegasGoldenKnights #LNH2028 #NHL2028 #SCF2028

-

 **Quebec-Nordiques:** Budnikov scored after he accepted an amazing cross-ice pass from Claude Giroux and defeated Persson with speed #GameSix #QuebecNordiques #VegasGoldenKnights #LNH2028 #NHL2028 #SCF2028

-

 **quebecYOURdiques:** Drink every time the Diques pull out some WITCHCRAFT NONSENSE passing play eyyyyyyy #aretheyliterallytelepathic #noseriouslylookatthatpass #weSTANateamofWITCHES #diquesdiquesdiques #finals2028 #stanleycupfinals #scf2028

-

 **somethinggoldenknights:** YESSSS THAT BEAUTIFUL GOOOOOOOAL #VegasStrong #TIEGAME #SCF2028 #GameSevenHereWeCome

-

**Marc-lhomme-du-patinoire:** Mais pourquoi diable me fait ça??? A GAUCHE, HOLLIS!!!! #CAVE #SCF2028 #QUEBECNORDIQUES #DEFENSE #TABARNAK

-

 **gonefission:** Haggsy!! Beaaaaautiful hit!! Take that, Tallberg!!! #nowi’mgettingmean #tiegame #vegasstrong #SCF2028

-

 **goNEpatriotsgo:** Ughhhh honestly the fact that people are getting excited about a little bump like that just shows how far the game of hockey has degraded. Not a single fight in the Stanley Cup Final, embarrassing! #IfTheBruinsHadGotPastTheSecondRoundYouWouldHaveSeenSomeRealHockey #SCF2028

-

 **glasshalffulloffish:** So nice to see a real skill game being played by both teams! #SuchAGreatSport #TheFutureOfHockey #GameSix #SCF2028 #VegasStrong #DiquesDiquesDiques

-

**findelanuit:** Le 2e… l'égalité encore… j’veux mourir… n’me dit rien avant d’le 3e @diquefille #lnh #quebecnordiques #FCS2028 #SCF2028

-

 **LaitpurdelaVingeanne:** OLIVER JACKSON IS A GOD UPON THIS EARTH #LeCadeau #DiquesDiquesDiques #SCF2028 #QuebecSayWhat #SorryNotSorryPhilly

-

 **GrittysGirlfriend:** Feel the… bitterness… growing… #F***YouHextall #FlyersForever #WeMissYouJackson #SCF2028

-

**Quebec-Scandinaves:** CHANTAL MARQUE ET LE COMPTE EST 3-1 APRES 8:43 DLA TROISIEME PERIODE!!!!! AWEILLE!!!!! #LNH2028 #SCF2028 #nordiques #encoreettoujours

-

 **itsbritneystitch:** i am gonna b real honest with y’all that was. hot. i am feeling more than slightly uh… yeah. FANS SELF #jacksontochantal #sweetsauce #scf2028 #quebecnordiques #hottestteamintheleague #quebecsayquoi

-

 **neonviking238:** Noooooo bring back game 3 #thatwasfunwasn’tit #youcandoitvegas #cupfinals28 #SCF2028

-

 **naomithehockeynerd:** I would like to take a moment to publically mock @vladibaby, who said “nah, it’s gonna go to seven” and went to work drinks tonight instead of watching with meeeeeee and has been regret texting for the last five minutes #whossorrynow #mygirlfriendisstuckinawinebar #freeher #scf2028 #diquesinsix #quebecsayquoi

-

 **offsidesisajoke:** COME ON GUYS, YOU CAN STILL DO THIS!! #JustOneGoal #VegasStrong #Don’tGiveUp #WeLoveYouPersson #SCF2028

-

 **ArmethaliahTheWorthy:** Oh my gooooood how do you give anyone but Jackson the C*** S***** if the Diques w** the C**???? That pass was so filllllthy #activelydrooling #lecadeau #onemorewin #scf2028

-

 **CentDiquesPourCent:** GOOOOOOAAAAL for the Nordiques, Namagoose with the assists from Hollis and Sockowski! #DiquesDiquesDiques #SCF2028 #GameSix

-

 **franticallypursuingcroissantsinqc:** Omfg I am just screaming at the TV not to BLOW THIS LEAD!!! Seven more minutes and we w** the s****** c**!!!!! #OneMoreWin #SCF2028

-

 **Lucsthighsego:** YES THAT BEAUTIFUL TIP-IN THANK YOU HOCKEY JESUS AND ALSO YOUR SONS EMMANUEL CHERIZARD AND KALE GWYNN #DiquesInSix #SCF2028 #OneMoreWin

-

 **LucChantalShouldBeInTheLouvre:** Annnnd… #thatdoesit #itwouldtakeamiracle #DiquesInSix #SCF2028

-

**femmedesiecle:** IL MARQUE!!!! ILS MARQUENT TOUT!!!! LE C**** ET DANS L’ARENA!!!!!! #deuxminutes #scf2028 #diquesdiquesdiques

-

 **HockeyWatch:** Rosen gets the empty netter! Nordiques are Stanley Cup Champions! #StanleyCup #QuebecNordiques #SCF2028

-

**SupportersdesDiques:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! ON A VAINCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! QUEBEC ENCORE ET TOUJOURS!!!!!!! #QuebecNordiques #SCF2028 #LNH #DiquesDiquesDiques #QuebecEncoreEtToujours

-

 **Ztheonlyletterthelie:** WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON #DIQUESFOREVER #DIQUESDIQUESDIQUES #SCF2028 #JACKSONISAGIFT

-

 **bardownbabe:** Omfg guys I just legit spilled popcorn all over the floor I was so excited hahaha #GoDiques #KlutzFail #SCF2028 #StanleyCupChampions #GiveGirouxTheConnSmytheOrIWillRiot

-

**FierteduQuebecNordiques:** QUÉBEC FAIT ÇA QUÉBEC FAIT ÇA QUÉBEC FAIT ÇA MANGE DLA MARDE PIS VA MOURIR MONTRÉAL #QUEBECTOUJOURSETENCORE #SCF2028 #QUEBECNORDIQUES

-

 **hockeyfightsneedpillows:** Shut uuuuuuup Bettman and give us the gdamn cup #jeez #noonecaresaboutyouuuuu #scf2028 #sooooshiiiiiny #stanleycupwatch

-

 **Makothepursedog:** askjdfoiwrhgjgdaogjk luc just kissssssssssed oliver???????? #help #imdying #scf2028 #cupkiss #wtf

-

 **upsidedownnordiques:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh???????????? #scf2028 #cupwatch2k28 #cupkiss?? #likeactuallywtftho #hockeyshit

-

 **beholdmonicathewyrd:** Holy fucking Christ in a swimming pool #s 38 and 42 are full on Frenching (get it??? Quebec???) holding the Cup #wow #whatashow #scf2028 #queershit #stanleycupkiss

-

**lareinedeflipcup:** Euuuuuuuu bonsoir les gais… felicitation pour le Coupe, lâ… #chantal #levole #legai #legaivole #quebecnordiques #scf2028

-

 **olliejackzzgurll:** OLIVER JACKSON AND LUC CHANTAL ARE MAKING OUT AT CENTER ICE I AM NOT KIDDING OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD #SCF2028 #WHATTHEFUCK #CUPKISS

-

 **inthishousewerespectgoalies:** [image of a television screen, slightly blurry, clearly taken with a phone camera. The image on the television screen is an ice hockey rink, with two small figures in white jerseys holding the Stanley Cup over their heads, pressed very close together]

wtfwtfwtfwtf chantal and jackson are kissing?????? holding the cup?????? whaaaaat????? #ohmygoooooood #cupkiss #scf2028 #lucchantal #oliverjackson

-

**bifsteaketrien:** ??!?!?!?!??! Chantal a roulee un patin à Jackson sur la glace?!?!?!?!!? #baiserdecoupe #FCS2028 #cupkiss #SCF2028 #quoiiiiiii

-

 **EtienneLaclerkEgo:** THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL CHANTAL AND JACKSON KISSED???? LIKE ACTUALLY KISSED?????? #SCF2028 #WHATTHEFUCK #CUPKISS #QUEBECNORDIQUES

-

 **MuslehMouse:** Uhhh I am pretty bummed that we just lost the Stanley Cup but also… history appears to be being made?? So I guess I’ll take it?? #ConfusedPanVegasFansSayWhat #SCF2028 #CupKiss #IDKWhatIsEvenGoingOnThereInQuebecButIGuessILikeIt

-

 **MickyNotMichelle:** LOLLLLLLLL HOCKEY JUST GOT QUEER AF #STANLEYCUPKISS #SCF2028 #CHANTALJACKSON #CHANTACKSON???

-

 **notyomama’shockeypodcast:** [video clip of Luc Chantal and Oliver Jackson wearing Quebec Nordiques sweaters, holding the Stanley Cup over their heads and kissing, taken from a television broadcast. Audio transcript: “And as the crowd cheers, he passes the cup, of course, to—ah. He… and it seems that Chantal is—ah—”]

Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg I am cryyyyyyying #TheyActuallyDidThat #CupKiss #SCF2028 #Wow #QuebecNordiques

-

 **pourlaverladouleur:** [video clip of Luc Chantal and Oliver Jackson wearing Quebec Nordiques sweaters, holding the Stanley Cup over their heads and kissing, taken from a television broadcast. Audio transcript: “And as the crowd cheers, he passes the cup, of course, to—ah. He… and it seems that Chantal is—ah—”]

Mon gars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #baiserdecoupe #sortirduplacardsurleglace #FCS2028 #SCF2028 #LNH2028 #NHL2028

-

 **budnikovseyelashesareunfair:** So… anyone else… very confused… #SCF2028 #notthefinaleiwasexpecting #cupkiss #stanleycupfinal

-

 **pucknapping:** [video clip of Luc Chantal and Oliver Jackson wearing Quebec Nordiques sweaters, holding the Stanley Cup over their heads and kissing, taken from a television broadcast. Audio transcript: “And as the crowd cheers, he passes the cup, of course, to—ah. He… and it seems that Chantal is—ah—”]

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #CUPKISS #SCF2028 #QUEBECNORDIQUES

 **itsactuallyapuckhare:** like seriously someone please tell me if i am actually dreaming. like. call me on my goddamn cell phone @pucknapping or @lucsthighsego because i am not… sure this is real. #toogoodtobetrue #scf2028 #ispriyankajusthallucinating2028 #cupkiss

* * *

Posted to “chantson is the song” on June 20th, 2028. Last edit June 25th, 2028.

Heyyyyyy guys, you may be wondering: why did hockey fandom break the internet just now? Well, I am here as your helpful neighborhood ghost (because Chantson KILLED ME and I am writing from beyond the grave, my dudes) to explain, elucidate, and excuse. It’s not our fault. No really.

We’ll start at the beginning, ish: tonight was the 6th game of the Stanley Cup Final, which is when the hockeys battle for their most special sippy cup of great shininess. It’s a best-of-7, and the Quebec Nordiques had 3 wins going in, where the Vegas Golden Knights had 2: so basically, this evening in Vegas the Nordiques could win it all OR the Knights could tie it up and send it to one more game.

Quebec won, and this was exciting because they’re both a very new and very old team (uh… if you don’t know you don’t want to know, probably? It’s complicated) and this was their first ever win (sort of. Again, don’t worry about it). So yay Quebec! They brought out the ceremonial sippy cup, everyone was cheerful or disappointed as per their team affiliations, and all was progressing in the normal, sports-approved way for sports to progress.

And then, uh, Luc Chantal made out with Oliver Jackson on the ice while carrying the Cup??? Like, not a deniably hetero lipsmack of sports excitement, not the coy queerbait-y side of the mouth kiss he gave him at the ASG in 2025 (which uhhhh… now we will need to reconsider…????), but full on kissing, there was tongue (and trust me I have watched in slow-mo). They carried the cup side by side, Ovechkin and Backstrom style, except Chantal didn’t even do his own lap—he just went straight (ummm…) to Jackson, which was already a little unusual, but fine, they’re known to be super super close friends, lineys for life, own a dog together, roommates (UMMMMM…), and they do their lap together, and then. Kissing.

Sustained, hand in hair, pausing for breath and coming back to it, tongue, a little bit of nuzzling, eyes closed making out. The REAL DEAL. Both of them participating. Chantal’s only comment to the press was that they kiss “all the time,” so… it seems like all of the fanfiction may in fact be true (Hollis/Rosen??? PATRICK/HISCHIER??? apparently not Budnikov/Chantal, unless orgies for everyone is just how the Nordiques roll???). Stand by for information about Svetlana Volkov, model, star of Hockey Wives, and Chantal’s live-in girlfriend… good money’s on beard, but there are strong voices calling for threesomes and I know hockey players too well to rule out cheating dirtbag, though I’d hate to think it of Chantal.

To sum up, Quebec has its first Cup and it looks like maybe the NHL got its first two out queer players, as of… 23 minutes ago. One of them the Captain of the Stanley Cup winning team, the other the Conn Smythe winner.

So yeah, we broke the internet. And we’re not even sorry about it.

ETA: okay, I made this earlier in the week, obviously right after THE CUP KISS, and it kind of blew up—thanks, everyone, I really hadn’t expected that to happen, haha, but I suppose folks were interested! Obviously it reflects only the information that was available right after the fact, and some of my speculations, so I wanted to hop back in with the latest and greatest on the NHL’s first two CONFIRMED queer players, who are married.

Yes, you read that right. Today, Chantal tweeted a [video](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) that was apparently taken about 5 years ago, right after the 2023 draft in Vegas—some nice symmetry there! In it, a very very very teenage and very very very wasted Jackson and Chantal are getting married by an Elvis impersonator, and their vows are mostly about getting traded to the same team (they were initially drafted to the Philadelphia Flyers and San Jose Sharks, respectively, and the 2027-2028 season was their first season on the same NHL team) and winning the Stanley Cup together. So I guess… good job guys! It’s hysterical and adorable in equal measure (and Jackson looks so young!! His hair was so orange back then!!).

Not satisfied with that, Chantal then RETWEETED an article from over a year ago, which had criticized him for captioning an IG photo of himself and Jackson “wife-ing it tonight” and the disrespect that showed to queer couples. The retweet was accompanied with a recreation of the photo, this time captioned “Conn-Smythe-ing it tonight,” so we’ve learned two new things about Luc Chantal today: he’s married to a man, and he is really and truly THAT PETTY.

Frankly, guys, I’m digging it.

* * *

Posted to “what does a girl gotta do to get the puck around here” on June 22nd, 2028.

[flashing gif of Luc Chantal and Oliver Jackson kissing while holding the Stanley Cup over their heads, put in a rainbow filter]

MY SHIP

MY SHIP

MY SHIP DON’T NEED MANIPS

#AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #CUPKISS

* * *

ReignBird has posted a new fic: Triptych Tagged: Men’s Hockey RPF | Luc Chantal/Oliver Jackson/Svetlana Volkov | Alternate Universe: Soulmate Identifying Marks | 2026-2027 NHL Season | Quebec Nordiques – Ensemble | Angst With a Happy Ending | double shifting, lol | uhhhhh kind of internalized polyamphobia as in-universe social equivalent of internalized homophobia???? idk how to tag for that but please read carefully if that’s a trigger i guess

 _It wasn’t until he asked his kindergarten teacher what the_ second _name on his wrist was for, and she called his parents, that Luc realized…_

* * *

Posted to “beetlegeuse beetlegeuse beetle--YOU THOUGHT” on July 3rd, 2028.

OMFG OMFG THAT PIC FROM THE CHARITY DINNER THAT LAUNCHED A THOUSAND (THREESOME) SHIP (FICS). IS TRUE. OMFG JANTALKOV IS CANON, THEY ARE LIVING TOGETHER IN A LOVE DEN, I MAY DIE OF SHEER JOY. “Double shifting” is the new slang for polyam, I don’t make the rules. 

* * *

ChargeBarger has posted a new fic: Too Beautiful Tagged: Men’s Hockey RPF | Luc Chantal/Oliver Jackson/Svetlana Volkov | PWP: Porn Without Plot | Cup Kiss | Anal Sex | Pegging | Rimming

 _“Are you sure, Ollie?” Luc’s voice was low, probably because ‘Lana was already asleep on the other side of the bed. Oliver turned, the covers slipping…_  

* * *

Posted to “would I let Artemi Mikhailov punch me in the face for $3? You bet I would” on July 16th, 2028.

Brace yourselves babes, pics of the ‘Diques night in Vegas are finally making the rounds—here’s an amazing one of [Giroux’s kegstand](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com), and a snapchat from Hollis of him, Giroux, and Etienne [singing](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) “Ain’t No Party.” Also please to note that Chantal and Jackson [kept](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)  [up](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)  [that](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) #cupkiss [vibe](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)  [all](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)  [evening](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com). Wowza. You can also kind of see them making out in the background of this [snap](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com) that Gwynn took with the cup. It also seems like Julie Chu crashed the party—here’s her [dancing with Ouellette!](http://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com)

* * *

Arwen’sSecretSister has posted a new fic: Going for Silver Tagged: Men’s Hockey RPF | Luc Chantal/Oliver Jackson | it’s caaaaaaaaanon bitches | Fluff | like shameless fluff | no seriously there is No Actual Content here of any kind | 2027-2028 NHL Season | Cup Kiss

_October: Ollie laughed, and Luc thought that he could have put up with anything so long as he got to hear that laugh every day of his life. He turned, and…_

* * *

Posted to “Oliver Jackston Stans to the Front” on June 27th, 2028.

Okay, real talk here: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH SVETLANA VOLVOV????? AND BEATRIX TIEXERA?????? WAS LUC CHEATING ON THAT PRIME BEEEEEEF?????

[gif of Oliver Jackson, shirtless, lifting a dumbbell]

That can’t be it, can it—Volkov is still living in the same house with them, so Jackson must know?????? Did she just really want to be on Hockey Wives for the insta followers???????? JUST TELL ME.

* * *

GrittysGirlfriend has posted a new fic: Shadowed Tagged: Men’s Hockey RPF | Luc Chantal/Oliver Jackson | Closeted Characters | Angst | Svetlana Volkov | Fake Relationship | Homophobia

_Oliver almost moves out three times in March. He packs his things, calls Claude. Once he even…_

* * *

Posted to “the eternal continuity of ducks” on July 9th, 2028.

I cannot believe how blatantly biphobic and, frankly, polyamphobic and misogynistic, the Jackson/Chantal/Volkov discourse has been on this site. What we know, for a fact, is that Chantal and Jackson have been married since long before Chantal and Volkov met (at a charity dinner in 2026, iirc, after he had moved to Quebec, which is where she has lived for several years). We also know that Chantal and Jackson are still married, living together, and seem pretty darn happy and affectionate with one another. The fact that Svetlana Volkov has been living with and publically dating Chantal is… common knowledge, to say the least, since it’s been broadcast on television. For at least a year after Jackson moved into the same house.

So whatever relationship dynamic is occurring between these three REAL PEOPLE WHOSE PRIVATE LIVES WE ARE NOT ENTITLED TO, they all know about it and seem just fine with it! This is not an opportunity for you to get on a soapbox, and to try to demonize Svetlana Volkov or paint her as a villain here is sheer bigotry. You don’t want your shippy faves to have ever sunk so ‘low’ as to touch a vagina, cry me a river, biphobes. The fact that you read and write porn about fictionalized versions of Jackson and Chantal doesn’t mean you’re entitled to their real life romantic and sexual decision-making. Grow up.

I have also seen some pretty disgusting slutshaming and some deeply prejudiced attitudes toward sex workers. Svetlana Volkov has talked publically about her experiences with human trafficking and been a staunch advocate for organizations like WalkFree and IUSW, which I personally think is badass. For a fandom that loves to write sex worker AUs, you’re being pretty shitty about it now. C’mon guys. Our ship is canon—let’s try to act like we deserve it.

* * *

Scandalrat has posted a new fic: Silver Dollar Diner Tagged: Men’s Hockey RPF | Luc Chantal/Nikolai Budnikov | Look guys we didn’t think it was canon before and we wrote fic anyway so what’s changed and this fic was already mostly written anyway | Alternate Universe – College/University | Artem Mikhailov | Tomas Hertl | Shhhh just go with it okay

_Luc never really intended to become an RA, but San Jose is an expensive city and he has a tea habit to support, okay? And it’s not like…_

* * *

Posted to “the answer to the secret of life, the universe, and everything” on June 24th, 2028.

The Saga of My Humiliation, Because You Jerks Asked

Oh my gooodddd you guys Why Am I Like This. As some of you may know, I’m in Istanbul this summer working with an NGO, and it’s awesome, but it meant that the last few weeks of playoffs were pretty hard to keep up with—for Eastern Conference games, I was just 7 hours ahead and could just get up ungodly early and Suffer, which worked fine until Vegas games, which were 10 hours behind me, so basically, I woke up early and watched the first two periods at home, then went in to work while frantically following along online, and usually was composed enough to act normal by the time I got to the office. Ish.

[image of a tortoiseshell cat reclining supine in a lawn chair, wearing sunglasses, captioned I’M ONE COOL CAT]

How did you handle the 3OT for the ECF, dirtyeight???? Short answer is that I didn’t. I was still pretty giddy at work that morning, but that is my Cross To Bear. We made it thru to the finals, so my sacrifice of work awkwardness clearly pleased the hockey gods.

[low resolution image of an end table with a Canucks jersey, DVD copy of Goon, three pucks, and several lighted tea candles on it. On the wall behind it is a poster of Henrik and Daniel Sedin, signed, and a piece of paper with the words “Trish’s Hockey Alter” written on it in Sharpie. The caption reads “all hail the hockey gods.”]

But fiiiiine, I’ve made it through to game six of the finals alongside the ‘Diques, and I’ve developed something of a routine with the previous two Vegas games, so I know the drill. Obviously I was pretty bummed they couldn’t do it at game five, which was my Sunday morning and so I could have seen the whole thing live, but whatever, there were some shitty calls and they Tried Their Best and Oliver’s presser actually made me stroke my laptop screen and tell him it would be okay, so.

Obviously things are Slightly Tense heading into the top of the third, which is when I have to leave for work, and my commute is kind of a mess, I take a tram to the metro to a bus, whee, and for some of them I have good data and for some I don’t, etc etc etc. but I am Glued to My Phone the entire time, obvs., and I definitely let out some undignified happy noises when Luc got the goal (that paaaaaaaaaass, Oliver Jackson continues to be Highly Unfair, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US, HEXTALL????) and then suddenly boom boom two more goals, I’m doing a little happy dance in my seat on the metro, but I have to get off.

[gif of someone in a T-Rex costume stepping out of a city bus, head bowed, captioned GET OFF THE BUS YOU APEX PREDATOR]

When I get onto my bus and back to my phone, we’ve won, this was it, they were giving Oliver the Conn Smythe, all good, and then.

So, the first thing I saw was a tweet by uh, I think makothepursedog? Saying basically, keysmash keysmash Luc kissed Jacks, and I was like, omfg, these boys, of course he would, and kind of happily anticipating all the awesome fic.

And then I saw another tweet, this one by ojg, just nonstop capslocking and that one called it making out? So I was like… what? WHAT? And then a bunch more, and there was a hashtag, and then I found a video, and then, uh.

I burst into the tears on the bus in Istanbul, about three stops away from work, surrounded by confused Turkish commuters.

[gif of Gritty trying to offer a tissue to a sobbing toddler in a Flyer’s jersey, captioned WHY ARE YOU LEAKING, MORTAL CHILD?]

I just… this is going to be the start of a whole long thing, and we have no idea right now wtf is actually going on (tho I def need to reread I’d Ask You In But, wtfffff), and ultimately I’m just so happy??? They love each other guys, they do, and I hope they’re happy so much, this is so ridiculous and whatever, they’re real people but they’re also characters that I love so much somehow and they won the Cup and I just. This was a good.

This was worth nice Turkish ladies looking at me with concern AND ruining my eye makeup on the way to work!! This was even worth all of you guys making fun of me for all time over it!!!

IF THEY’RE IN LOVE THEN I GUESS IT WAS EVEN WORTH THE TRADE, YIKES.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to Superstition_hockey, for letting us all share. Apologies to speakers of Québécois, because I attempted this with a few years of high school French and the assistance of one friend who lives in Toronto and doesn't watch hockey, please feel free to let me know where I messed up! If you enjoyed this, I highly recommend THIS IS NOT A DRILL, with a similar premise, which was part of the 2018 Yuletide festival.


End file.
